


When a tornado meets a volcano

by Pengi



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 22:56:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12220644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pengi/pseuds/Pengi
Summary: Фик с феста по песне Love The Way You Lie, которая подходит этим двоим идеально.





	When a tornado meets a volcano

_Steel knife in my wind pipe, I can’t breathe, but I still fight_

Почувствовав нож у горла и горячее дыхание щекочущее затылок, Эггзи в бессилии застыл прямо посреди ринга. Где этот засранец умудрился спрятать нож? Какого черта он вообще принес нож на спарринг? Это явно было против правил, но инструктор по боевой подготовке и глазом не моргнул, по всей видимости признавая победу Хэскета. Эггзи раздраженно дернулся, в ответ на что Чарли придвинулся ещё ближе. Чувствуя одновременно как по шее стекает капля крови и как прижимается сзади длинное сильное тело, Эггзи боролся с желанием сдаться окончательно, позволив ножу глубже рассечь кожу, а чужому жару поглотить полностью.

В бункере Валентайна Эггзи ничуть не удивился тому что это был тот самый нож. Украденный в столовой и идеально наточенный. Ему даже не нужно было оборачиваться, чтобы понять кто стоит за его спиной.

_You meet and neither one of you even know what hit 'em_

Для Эггзи они все были на одно лицо. Богатенькие пижоны из частных школ, самоуверенные и наглые. Но один из них сразу бросился в глаза, как пятно свежей крови на белоснежной рубашке. Что-то в высокой фигуре и гордо задранном подбородке пробрало Эггзи до костей. С первого взгляда на Чарли всё тело напряглось как перед дракой. 

Он едва узнал стоящего на тротуаре человека. Поза незнакомца выражала агрессию, но Эггзи был спокоен ровно до того момента как посмотрел ему в лицо. Жив. Он открыл было рот чтобы что-нибудь сказать, но понял что не может сделать даже вздох. 

_Next time I’m pissed, I’ll aim my fist at the drywall_

Когда Чарли очухался после дня В, тяжелее всего было принять тот факт, что он стал калекой. Это было так мелочно по сравнению с тем что он потерял семью, но его пугала мысль о том что придётся учиться жизнь заново. Чарли бесился и впадал в отчаяние, не мог даже кричать, хотя просто до дрожи хотелось орать от боли и злости.

С помощью современных технологий ему удалось хоть как-то вернуть себе голос и руку. Кричать все равно не получалось, но вместо этого можно было крошить стену. Новый протез отлично с этим справлялся. 

_I know we said things, did things that we didn’t mean_

Держать руки при себе было чертовски сложно. Они приберегали удары для ринга, выплескивая все накопившееся раздражение, припоминая все обидные слова, которые пронзали на удивление глубоко.

Эггзи честно ожидал что они как минимум подерутся. Учитывая пистолет в руке Чарли, драка могла оказаться очень короткой. Чего он совсем не ждал так этого того что в такси его прижмут к сидению и начнут шептать чужим-знакомым голосом прямо в ухо, как когда-то в другой жизни. Но если раньше Чарли любил нашептывать ему гадости во время спарринга, сейчас все было по-деловому четко и коротко. Вот только Эггзи все равно пробирало от близости Чарли, хотелось протянуть руку и погладить по коротким волосам, убедиться что он настоящий, врезать хорошенько за то что сдал тогда Валентайну. 

_Maybe our relationship isn’t as crazy as it seems_

Несмотря на то что их буквально трясло друг от друга, даже Мерлин признавал что Хэскет и Анвин - идеальная команда. Отчасти из-за того что их знания и способности дополняли друг друга, но в большей степени потому что оказавшись рядом каждый стремился быть лучше. Сильнее, быстрее, выносливее. 

Вместе спасать мир от Поппи оказалось проще, чем избегать рукоприкладства на протяжении долгих месяцев в учебке Кингсмен. Но как бы слаженно они не работали, научиться доверять друг другу было сложно. Эггзи решил сыграть по-грязному, используя маячок для слежения, предоставленный американскими коллегами. Зажать Чарли в темном углу оказалось просто, тот сам позволил Эггзи подойти так близко, что их дыхания смешивались. Куда сложнее было свернуть с проторенного пути, сделать то что всегда хотел. Не нарываться на драку, а позволить рукам соскользнуть сначала вверх, притягивая в поцелуй, а потом вниз, туда где было так горячо и тесно.

_Don’t you hear sincerity in my voice when I talk?_

\- Какого хуя ты тут делаешь? - спросил Эггзи в тот знаменательных для них обоих день. Для одного он стал началом блистательной карьеры в шпионской организации, а другой впервые спас мир и занял место Галахада. 

\- Какого хуя мы тут делаем? - спросил Чарли когда, после объединенного брифинга МИ-6, Кингсмен и Стейтсмен, Эггзи затащил его в ближайший туалет и запер дверь. - Миссия завершена, ступай в свое ателье.

\- Чарли... - начал было Эггзи, но не нашелся что сказать дальше и просто подошел ближе, словно ведомый неизвестной силой. 

\- Что, еще раз хочешь залезть мне в трусы? На этот раз прослушивающее устройство в жопу мне засунешь?

\- Вот только не надо играть в оскорбленную невинность, ты же понимаешь почему я это сделал.

\- Понимаю. Что мне не совсем ясно так это что ты теперь от меня хочешь? Перепихнуться? Подраться? А может хочешь перевестись к нам в МИ-6? Замолвлю за тебя словечко, есть там у нас ценители зонтиков и шикарных костюмов, - сказал Чарли, пытаясь сохранять спокойствие, однако расширившиеся зрачки и рваное дыхание выдавали его с головой. 

Эггзи смотрел на него и понимал, что сейчас нужно сказать всё что накипело, всё что угодно, лишь бы Чарли не ушел.

\- Хочу запереть тебя в спальне и не выпускать оттуда неделю. Хочу сломать твой гребаный породистый нос. Хочу познакомить со своей сестренкой. Хочу еще раз посмотреть как ты взрываешь здания. Хочу выгуливать с тобой вместе собак. Хочу изучить все твои шрамы и оставить парочку новых. Хочу всё. Чтобы было больно, близко, так как может быть только с тобой.

\- Думаешь это хорошая идея? Ты и я?

\- Не думаю. Знаю, что это самая тупая идея, которая когда-либо приходила мне в голову и мы обязательно об этом пожалеем.

\- И все равно этого хочешь?

\- Так же как и ты.

_If he ever tries to fuckin' leave again Imma tie him to the bed and set this house on fire._


End file.
